You Made Me Drop IT
by Cool I am
Summary: James and Albus decides to spend their Christmas in Hogwarts but with Potter luck simple holidays becomes horror. Time Travel Story
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Albus and James decided to spend the Christmas in Hogwarts but with the Potter luck nothing ends up good, a time travel story

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

It was the last day before Christmas holiday starts while the Weasley were packing along with most the Gryffindors, the Potters were playing chess

"Are you two sure you don't want to come?" Fred Weasley asked his two cousins Albus and James "I mean it won't be fun without all the family"

"We're sure" Albus said smiling "checkmate James"

James growled and then looked up at Fred "look it's not that we don't want to come but" he lowered his voice so it was only a whisper "we want to test something we can't tell you now" he said quickly when Fred opened his mouth to say something

"We will tell you all once you get back"

"Well I can stay and the three of us will test whatever you want to" Fred said whispering

Albus and James exchanged a look then James smiled at Fred

"Are you sure you want to" Albus asked and Fred nodded

"I'll tell Roxanne that I'm staying" Fred said grinning "I'll be right back" he ran off

Rose was listening to the three boys and knew that they were up to no good, slowly she made her way to the Owlery to send her parents a letter that she would be staying then to professor Longbottom's office, since he is the head of Gryffindor house, to sign her name to stay and she wasn't surprised when she saw Fred's name on the list

Next morning Albus, James and Fred said good bye to their cousins in the common room after breakfast then James and Fred took their usual seat beside the fireplace while Albus headed to his dormitory

"So when are we leaving" Fred asked

"We'll leave after curfew" James said in a whisper to Fred

"But what if we got caught" Fred asked in a whisper

"We won't get caught" James said grinning "not as long as I have the invisibility clock"

"How did you get it" Fred asked "you didn't steal right"

"No, I didn't steal, dad gave it to me" James said still whispering "did you see where Al went"

"I saw him going up stair" Fred answered.

Minutes later Albus came back down stair looking around, he moved quickly until he reached his brother and cousin then said "guess what I have in my pocket"

They both looked at him perplexed, when he got no answer he extract some old yellow parchment and waved it in front of their faces, but they just looked at it with boredom

"What is it the oldest parchment in history" James joked

"No it must be Slytherin will" Fred said and he burst in laughter with James

Albus just smiled and brought out his wand

"Oh what are you going to do train Wingardium Leviosa at me" James said and laughed even harder but Albus gave him no mind

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he said and tapped the parchment with his wand the laughter died at once

"The Marauder's Map" Fred said in a very low voce

"How did you get it" James asked with disbelieve

"The same way you got the clock" Albus said grinning

"That is great" James said laughing again "no one would ever found us"

Albus handed the map to Fred who had his eyes transfixed on it and his mouth wide open, once he took it his face broke into a grin that made him look exactly like his father

"So we'll be meeting here at mid night" James said "I will bring the clock and al will bring the map"

"And I will bring a professor" the three of them turned to find Rose with her arms folded on her chest and wearing a frown that matched her mother

"Rose, what are you doing here" Fred asked standing very quickly, Albus muttered 'mischief managed' and hid the parchment in his pocket

"What do you mean Fred" rose asked

"I mean you'll miss the train y'know" Fred was laughing nervously

"Oh I'm staying" rose said smirking "and I'm keeping my eyes on you so whatever you hid al give it here"

"No" James said "he'll give you nothing" but Albus was already heading to Rose, he got the parchment out and gave to Rose, James and Fred looked betrayed

"Thanks Al" she said very kindly "I knew you're not like them" and she glared angrily at Fred and James, Albus turned and flashed a grin to the boys before standing next to them looking guilty

Rose stared at the empty parchment then tapped it with her wand while saying "reveal yourself" but the parchment was blank, Rose glanced at James and Fred who sighed making her more angry, again she tapped her wand to the parchment saying "I Rose Weasley commands you

To yield the information you conceal"

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the parchment

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Ms. Rose Weasley, and begs Her to keep her little nose out of other people's business"_

Rose glared at the parchment and while Fred and James looked surprised, Albus was hiding his laughter very good as more writing appeared

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Ms. Weasley is such a little whiny girl_

And for Rose bad luck the insults kept going

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that a bookworm like that ever became a Gryffindor"_

Rose face become redder than her hair, with anger while Albus was starting to have problem containing his laughter

_"Mr. Wormtail bids, Ms. Weasley good day, and advises her to stop being such a bossy insufferable girl."_

Rose stood there for a few minutes then threw the parchment to the ground and ran upstairs to the girls dormitory, once she was out of hearing Albus burst out laughing

"What just happened" Fred asked

James shrugged and looked at his brother who was lying on the floor laughing like he never saw him before, then joined him and Fred followed, when they finally managed to put themselves together Fred rounded at Albus

"You knew the map would insult her, didn't you"

"Same happened to me when dad first gave it to me he told me to try and know what it was, he even gave me his wand to use it"

"What did it call you" James asked

"I'm not saying" Albus said and stood up gripped the map and moved towards the portrait hole "see you at lunch" he told the other two and left

Rose looked the door of her dormitory and then grasped her pillow and throws it across the room, soon the room looked as though it was hit with a tornado

"I'll show them" Rose whispered to herself and started cleaning the room again

Albus decided to visit Hagrid he didn't see him for almost a week now, it was nearing noon now and the sun was hiding behind the clouds and the ground was covered with snow, Albus reached Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, he heard Fang II barks, that was the dog Harry bought to Hagrid after fang died, moments later a large man opened the door and took Albus in a rib crushing hag

"Bin a while, huh Al" he asked after he released Albus "sorry about that" he said as Albus massaged his rips luck it didn't broke

"Come in, how yeh bin, yer dad said you'll spend the holiday here with yer brother"

"Yeah, thought it would be fun"

He spend an hour chatting with Hagrid about school and their teachers, Hagrid told him some stories about Harry, Ron and Hermione,

"Ah good days it bin" Hagrid said wiping his eyes

"Well, we should be going I guess it's time for lunch" Albus said standing up

"Yeh right, I should be goin' now yer dad invited me fer Christmas" Hagrid said "I guess I see yeh when I get back then, bye"

"Alright, bye" Albus said smiling and got out of the hut

"Say hi to yer brother and whoever stayin' with yeh too" Hagrid called after him

"I will" Albus said and hurried to the castle

He arrived at lunch to find Fred and James already at the Gryffindor table gulping their food, Rose was setting at Ravenclaw table with some girls that Albus didn't know

"Where have you been" James asked as soon as Albus joined the table

"At Hagrid's" Albus answered "he says hi to you two"

"Yeah it's been a while since we last visited him" Fred said "maybe we should go see him after lunch"

"Nah he's leaving" Albus said piling some food in his pate "dad invited him to spend Christmas there"

"Oh alright then, we'll see him when he comes back" James said "sooo… food race" the three of them started shoving their food at top speed

After lunch the went outside to play with the snow, they stayed until it was dinner time, they eat dinner and went to their common room

Rose didn't spoke to them all day and was acting like they didn't exist, she was at the common room when they arrived reading a book, they said good night but she didn't answer so they shrugged and started playing exploding snaps

At ten Rose went up stairs to the girls dormitory

Three seventh year boy and two fifth year girls were still studying, probably for their OWLs and NEWTs, Albus left for his dormitory then James and Fred went to theirs moments later

At midnight the common room was empty, Albus made his way downstairs closely followed by Fred and James, Albus checked the map

"Okay all clear, and now to the third floor" he said and the others nodded, the three of them got under the invisibility clock and climbed through the portrait hole

"Who's there" the fat lady yelled when she didn't see anyone, they remained silent and she went back to sleep when they heard her snoring they moved quickly to the third floor

Rose climbed after them and went to the third floor through another way.

When the three boys arrived at a locked corridor on the right-hand side of the third floor "Alohomora" Albus whispered and the door opened and they stepped inside, once they were in they took the clock off, it was a dark empty room with nothing but a sealed trap door and a box in the corner

Rose saw a door open by itself and knew that there where they gone she moved slowly until she reached the door, she pulled an extendable ear from her pocket and shove it under the door

"So that's what you wanted to test" she heard Fred's voice

"So what do you think Fred" James asked "would you do the honor?"

Fred didn't have any time to reply because the door burst opened revealing a very pissed off Rose

"Rose" the three of them yelled together

"You didn't bring a teacher didn't you" James asked

"No, but I'll bring one"

"Rose come on we're your cousins" Albus said

"Rose look it's just an hour glass" Fred showed her the golden hour glass and she gasped

"That's not just an hour glass that's a time turner" she said with a tune of fear in her voice "put that back Fred"

"No, I want to try it" Fred said "we'll only go back for few hours nothing bad will happen"

"Put it back Fred" she said her voice rising

"Keep your voice down" Albus warned

"Make me" Fred said challenging Rose

In a flash she was now standing in front of them her arms folded around her chest and a very angry look on her face

Fred yelped and the time turner fell to the floor and shattered, the sand was splattered across the floor

"Look what you have done" Rose yelled on top of her voice

"You made me drop it" Fred yelled back

"Be quite we'll get caught" James tried to shut them but they just kept fighting, soon Albus joined in the yelling

They didn't notice when the sand circled them and suddenly they were caught in a sand storm, the room was spinning and it felt as though they were travelling by Floo powder and apparatig in the same time, finally the spinning stopped and the four of them fell to the floor

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, GET OFF OF ME" Rose yelled

"ALBUS MOVE" James yelled at his brother who was squashing both James and rose

"FRED IS SQUASHING MY LEGS" Albus yelled and Fred got off and helped them to their feet when they all stood up they turned to find they were not alone

"Hello" Albus said and then the two men who were pointing their wands at each other pointed them in their faces

"Bloody hell" Fred exclaimed and the others nodded


	2. Chapter 2 Weirdos

_Previously in "You Made Me Drop It"_

_"Hello" Albus said and then the two men who were pointing their wands at each other pointed them in their faces_

_"Bloody hell" Fred exclaimed and the others nodded_

_**CHAPTER TWO: ****WEIRDOS**_

The kitchen door opened and a big group of seven people entered all looking very happy, a man resembled their Grandfather Arthur but much younger announced brightly "cured"

He and the other six froze, gazing at the scene in front of them, two grownups men pointing their wands at four children

"What is going on here" the younger Arthur Weasley asked

"They appeared out of thin air" a tall handsome man with long, lustrous black hair said not removing his wand

"Why you two look like Potter" a man with shoulder length black greasy hair and big hooked nose asked

"We are Potters" James said and suddenly

WHACK

James yelled and turned to glare at Rose "why was that for Rose"

"Keep your mouth shut" Rose spoke angrily and then turned to the other men

"First of all we're not death eaters"

"Yeah any death eater would say that" Fred said "but nice try Rosie" and

WHACK

He stood next to James glaring at Rose

"We are from the future" she said calmly "nearly 20 years, I guess more"

"That's impossible" a younger Hermione said "you can't travel more that few hours

"We're living proof, aren't way" Albus said and

WHACK

"Rose, why is that for" Albus said while Fred and James smirked

"I just wanted to hit you that's all" she said

"You don't think we actually believe this" Harry said "you must be death eaters but just disguising"

WAHCK

"Rose why me" Albus yelled angrily tears forming in his eyes

"Cause you look like him"

"Not fair" Albus said rubbing his head

"Would you stop that" the handsome man said while Rose was about to hit Fred and James who were laughing at Albus expression

"No hitting in my house, you're definitely not death eaters"

"Thank you" James said smiling "wait who are you?"

"You don't know me?" the handsome man asked

"Wow Black how it feels being nobody" the man with the huge nose said smirking

"Black, as in Sirius Black" James asked and the man nodded

"No way you're dead" Fred said surprised

WHACK

"Rose?" Fred turned to rose but realized it was Albus who hit him

"You should keep your mouth shut" Albus said angrily

"Wait" Sirius black cut in "what is this about me being dead"

"Never mind it's… it's nothing" Albus said waving his hand

"What is this in your hand" Harry asked pointing at an old parchment which seemed familiar

"Nothing" Albus said trying to hide it

"Accio parchment" Sirius Black said and the parchment flew to his hand

"I didn't lock it" Albus said to his brother and cousins

"Lock what" rose asked

"Where and how did you got this from" Sirius black asked stepping closer to Albus

"Dad gave it to me" Albus said taking a step back

"Who's your father" Sirius asked

Albus hesitated for a moment "Harry Potter"

Everyone in the room gasped and some yelled 'what'

"Harry" Sirius called "do you have the map"

"What map" the man with the huge nose asked but Sirius acted as though no one said anything

"Yeah, I guess" harry asked perplexed "why"

"Go get it" Sirius said "now" and harry ran upstairs, moments later he came back with the map in his hands, Sirius too the map from harry and stared to them

"They're telling the truth" Sirius said pocketing his wand and sitting on a close by chair

"And you knew by staring at those parchments" the man with the huge nose asked

"Yeah" Sirius said and handed the map back to Albus "I know that only one parchment exist, having one exactly the same only means they are not lying"

"Well since you think they are family I shall go" the man said and turned to leave

"Wait, you can't go" Albus yelled

"And why is the that" the man said not turning

"No one leaves until we figure a way to back to our time" Albus said

"It's impossible" Hermione said

"Yeah as impossible as going back in time 20 years" Fred said "jeez aunt Hermione and I thought you're the smart one"

WHACK

"Rose stop that" Fred yelled

"There is a way" the man said and everyone stared at him "there is a potion but no one has tried making it for the last 5 centurys"

"Why" rose asked

"The two basic ingredients to make this potion are not found anymore" the man said calmly

"What are those ingredients" Albus asked

The man stared at him for few minutes "basilisk skin and unicorn blood unless you have those in your pockets I shall be leaving now"

The four of them smirked "we can get them" James said

"How" Harry asked

"Well" Albus started "we can get the basilisk skin from the chamber of secrets, sure you can get in, you're still a parthelmouth, right" Harry nodded "as for the unicorn blood, how much do you need" he asked the man

"Two or three drops" the man answered

"Well is that enough" Albus said showing them a small vial with something saver in it "we all have one" and the others got theirs out "Hagrid brought one to each of us he says it brings good luck"

"So how much it takes to make the potion" James asked

"It needs two moon cycles to mature, I think you'll enjoy your time here" the man said and turned to leave

"Wait where are you going" Albus yelled

"Out" the man answered

"And what about the potion"

"I'll be back tomorrow with the rest of the ingredients, the basilisk skin can wait for now" and with that the man walked out

"Git" Sirius said "so who are you I guess we should know since you'll be staying for couple of months here, so everyone take a seat"

The kids shared a look then nodded

"Well Fred age before beauty" James said smirking Fred glared at him but decided he would take revenge later

"I'm Fred Weasley, twelve, second year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor of Corse and play beater but not in the house team, just when Roxanne graduate it'll be mine"

"Alright moving to me" James said

"Wait" Sirius cut him "who're your parents"

"George and Angelina Weasley" Fred said

"George you married my girlfriend" the older Fred glared at his twin

"It's not my fault she thinks I'm more handsome" George replied with a grin

"Oh George you'll get married" Mrs. Weasley said sobbing "and I thought you're hopeless, what about Fred" she said turning to the kids

"He married a muggle" rose answered quickly "and had Roxanne; I just thought you should know"

Fred, James and Albus stared at Rose she muttered later no one noticed them because of Mrs. Weasley loud sobbing

"My turn now" James said a little louder, when he got every ones attention "I'm the amazing 'WHACK' AL"

"Quickly well you" Albus said smirking and James stuck his tongue at him

"As I was saying I'm James Sirius potter"

"Finally I was dying to know" Sirius said so James cleared his throat and Sirius closed his mouth and motioned him to continue

"I'm also twelve, second year, Gryffindor, play chaser but not on the team, I'll be as soon as Louise graduate, so Rosie"

"Wait, obviously we knew who's the father" Sirius said and Harry blushed "but who's your mother"

"Ginny potter, whose else" James said grinning, Harry blushed even more and Ginny's face become redder than her hair, and the kitchen was silent

"I won" the older Fred said "pay George come on fast" slowly George got out seven sickles and handed it to Fred

"Not another pet" Harry said frowning

"Can't help it" Fred said smirking "you're famous"

"And me" Ginny said frowning

"Well someone had to marry Harry" George said

"Alright, moving on" Sirius said "who's next"

James pushed rose forward she glared at him and then took a deep breath and said

"My name is Rose Weasley, I'm eleven, first year, I play chaser too, I don't play on the house team and won't, before you ask my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley"

Everyone went silent

"Hey I won" George said jumping off his chair and laughing "yeah seven sickles, come on Fred" Fred handed him the money looking disappointed

"You're petting on me" Ron asked his brother

"Duh" the twins answered

"Since when" Hermione glared at the twins

"Since last year" Fred answered frowning while George counted his money

"How many others you pet on" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Well, there's still Remus, Sirius and Snape"

"I'll pet Remus will…" Harry started but was cut by Sirius

"Alright the last one" Sirius said

"I'm Albus Potter"

"Hey Al you forgot your middle name" James said smirking

"I didn't, I'm eleven first year, play seeker, not in the house team yet I'll be as soon as Dom graduate"

"What's your middle name" Sirius asked

"Just forget about it" Albus replied

"It can't be worse than Bilius" Ron asked and got a scary glare from his mother

"Look Al either you say it or I will" James said smirking more evilly

Albus glared at them, then said "my name is Albus Severus Potter"

"What" Harry yelled "who named you after that git"

"You did" Albus said frowning and muttered something sounded like 'stupid brother'

"Why would I name you after him" Harry yelled louder, Fred and James were rolling in laughter

"Well firstly" Albus yelled louder than Harry "you're my father, secondly you always say he's one of the bravest men you ever met, you always defend him if anyone talks about him badly"

"What" Harry sound was nearly a whisper "I must have gone mad"

Albus glared at his brother and cousin who were now trying to stand up but failing "sorry Al" Fred said "but you have to see their faces"

"It's hilarious" James said and both of them fell to the floor laughing soon enough Rose and Albus joined them leaving the others totally perplexed.

After they finished laughing and Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys finally managed to get over their shock, Mrs. Weasley decided to make dinner, half an hour later everyone was on the table eating no one made a sound, except for the four time traveler who were imagining how their family would react when they tell them about their adventure once they go back

"How many of you are there" Sirius asked

"We're nine Weasley, three Potters and one Lupin" James said

"Who are the others" the older Fred asked

"Well Uncle Bill has Victorie, Dominique and Louise" Rose said counting on her fingers "Uncle Percy have Molly and Lucy"

"Really" Mrs. Weasley said tears gleaming in her eyes

"Yeah, he'll come back soon" Albus assured her

"Uncle George has Fred and Uncle Fred has"

"George" older Fred cut her

"No Roxanne" Rose corrected and he frowned

"Well you can't have all you want" George said smiling at his twins

"Moving on" Rose said "dad I mean Ron have me and Hugo" Ron moaned and Hermione blushed "uncle Harry have James, Al and Lily"

Harry choked on his food, "three"

"He can count" James said sarcasm dropping in his tune

"Wait who's the Lupin" Sirius asked

"Oh, Teddy" Albus said gulping a large amount of food

"Teddy, I wonder what happened to him" James said smirking

"Why you say that" Harry asked

"Well" Albus said "James here decided it'll be funny, telling Uncle Bill that Teddy is dating Vic"

"You mean snogging" James said correcting him

"Of course" Albus continued as no one said nothing "Uncle Bill didn't take it well, he tried to hex Ted"

"What happened" Sirius asked

"We don't know" Rose answered "Uncle Bill knew after we went to school because James sent an owl telling him about Ted and Vic"

"I wish I could see his face" James said

"We probably will" Fred said grinning "dad said he got it all in video"

After dinner James told everyone how he found Ted and Vic and wanted to get in the details but Mrs. Weasley made him stop by telling them it's time for bed, Sirius was the most disappointed

"So the boys will stay with Harry and Ron" Mrs. Weasley instructed "and Rose dear you will stay with Ginny and Hermione"

"But I want to stay with Uncle Fred and Uncle George" James said and Fred nodded

"Grandma no" Albus begged "that will be disastrous, say no please say no"

"I think Albus is right" Mrs. Weasley said "they're bad influence"

"If you're speaking about Fred and James" Rose said smirking

"Alright everybody off to bed now" Mrs. Weasley said and they followed

In the boys' room the five were getting ready to bed since Albus, Fred and James were already in their pajamas they went to sleep

"Wait" Albus said once everyone was ready to fell asleep, James was already snoring "who was that man with the black hair and ropes"

"And the very huge nose" Fred completed

"Severus Snape" Harry answered "what, you don't know the man you were named after?"

"In my time" Albus said "I've never met him, he died" no one said any thin soon the room was full of snores and Harry was the only one awake

In the girls' room they all got ready to bed, Rose being in her pajamas got in the bed and drifted to sleep very fast, to Hermione and Ginny's surprise Rose was snoring

"Well she is Ron's daughter after all" Ginny said and she and Hermione laughed, then soon they went to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: in this chapter George's son Fred will be (Fred II) while George's twin will be (Fred)**

**Chapter Three: Back To Hogwarts:**

Harry had a terrible night yesterday, with four snoring machine in the same room with him it was impossible to have a good night of sleep, so he headed downstairs to the kitchen which was empty because no one was up yet except for Sirius

"Morning Harry" he greeted Harry startling him

"Oh, morning Sirius" Harry greeted back and decided to take a little nap on the table

"Another dream" Sirius asked worriedly

"Wish" Harry said "apparently snoring is in the Weasleys' blood"

Sirius laughed at his godson, who could barely lift his head to glare at him

Soon Mrs. Weasley walked in and started making breakfast, followed by Ginny and Hermione who looked in a state close to Harry's

"Bad night too" Sirius said chuckling

"The kid snores" Ginny yelled "the little girl snores worse than Ron himself"

"Who snores worse than me" Ron asked

Ginny slammed her head on the table and decided to take a nap until food gets ready

Fred II and James came looking refreshed and wide awake

"Morning" James greeted happily

"Nice night, wasn't it" Fred II was smiling then flinched at the three glares from his future uncle and aunts "I guess it wasn't nice to you"

"You snore" Harry said

"We don't" James said looking scandalized

"That's a Sirius accusation Uncle Harry" Fred II said chuckling, and then Sirius and James laughed

"What's so funny?" when Harry got no answer he growled and went back to sleep

Soon Mr. Weasley walked in followed by the twins Fred and George and finally Albus and Rose who looked as though they didn't sleep at all, they were all setting on the table now, the breakfast was ready and the plates was spreading on the table, once they were ready to eat, they heard knock at the door, Sirius went to open it, soon he walked in followed by Severus Snape

"Professor Dumbledore expects the four of you after the holiday" he said without even greeting anyone

"But why" the four kids whined

"We can't just walk into the school like this" Fred II protested "we have nothing to wear, no books and how are going to explain our looks"

"Professor Dumbledore would be pleased to answer your questions" Snape said and turned to leave

"What about the potion" Albus asked

"I'll make the potion at the school and will inform you when it is finished" he said

"Why did you come to tell us yourself" James asked "you could just send an owl"

WHACK

"Owls and floo networks were being watched by the ministry after Dumbledore announced the return of Voldemort" Rose said after hitting James

"if you have any more questions, professor Dumbledore will be pleased to answer, as for the clothes and books your trunks is upstairs" he said and left immediately

"Alright then, breakfast and then we're leaving for school" Mrs. Weasley said getting everyone's attention

"What trunks?" James asked and Albus shrugged

After breakfast, everyone was getting ready, true to Snape's words four new trunks was upstairs full with school ropes and books and all the necessities they needed,

Sirius had already told Lupin and Tonks about the time traveler story, though Lupin and Tonks was shocked when he saw them coming down stairs

Hugs and goodbyes were given at the door, then they all rushed outside walking behind Lupin and Tonks, Lupin flung out his right arm

Bang

A violently purple triple decker bus had appeared out of thin air

Everyone got on; Ron seemed happy being on the bus

"I always wanted to ride one of those" he said happily

"Your last wish" James said laughing along with Fred II, they quickly got in and took a seat

The trip on the bus was not pleasing, Ron finally understood what James meant, he didn't want to see that bus ever again

They finally arrived at the gates of Hogwarts

"The password is lemon drops" Lupin told the time traveler "and he only wantT The four of you" they nodded and headed to the headmaster's office while the others growled and headed to the great hall

The time traveler arrived at Dumbledore office, James said the password and the gargoyle leaped aside

They climbed the stairs, when they reached Dumbledore office James knocked on the door and came Dumbledore's voice allowing them to enter

"Severus was not exaggerating when he said you look like your father" Dumbledore said looking at Albus "he didn't tell me your names, I assume he left before you introduce yourself properly" they nodded

"Tell me your name, house, year, parents and everything else you'd like to add" the headmaster said

"I'm Fred Weasley the second, Gryffindor, second year, my parent are George and Angelina Weasley and play beater, is there's any way I could get on the team"

"Only if they needed another Weasley" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling

"My turn, I'm James Sirius potter, Gryffindor, second year, my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter and I play chaser"

"I'm Rose Weasley, first year, Gryffindor, my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley, play chaser"

"I'm Albus Severus potter" Dumbledore eyes twinkled even more "first year, Gryffindor, you already knew the parents and I play seeker"

"Very well" Dumbledore said happily "your trunks will be in you dormitory and your schedules" he gave each of them a paper written on it the details of their classes"

They nodded

"Sir, what about our identities?" Albus asked

"I almost forgot, you all will be Weasleys, the family is very big and no one would bother a few more, as for you two we can say your mother was related to the Potters, the looks is just a coincident"

They nodded again and turned to leave

"James and Albus" Dumbledore eyes were glowing "you will take Occulmency lesson with professor Snape" they nodded and left

When they reached downstairs they all looked at their schedules

"That is going to be interesting" James said they headed to their dormitories hoping they woke up next day and that would be over

Next day come and it was just the beginning, the four time traveler were late for class and had no time for breakfast

"So we have" Albus said "Transfiguration then Charms, you"

"Herbology then Transfiguration" James said "we better hurry or we'll be late"

They gripped their books and headed to their classes

"Hey Al, I've been thinking" Rose asked while the students were filling the class "why do you think professor Dumbledore wants you to take Occulmency"

"I don't know" he answered

"And why you didn't tell him you already know about it" she asked again

"I didn't want to stay their long, or explain why dad wanted us to learn Occulmency the moment we showed trace of magic"

"We have two new students" Professor McGonagall said cutting them "introduce your selves"

Once they stood, the class was full of whispers; Albus knew this was about how he looked

"I'm Albus P…Weasley and this is my cousin rose Weasley" Albus said gaining more whispers and he heard someone say 'not more Weasleys'

"Alright thank you" McGonagall said and they sat down, a girl in the desk in front of Albus turned to him

"You look like Harry Potter, are you related" she asked anxiously

"Sort of" he said awkwardly

James and Fred hurried to the green house, they were sort of late but the short woman that was definitely not professor Longbottom said it was alright and didn't even take points,

"It's alright" she said "the new comers always late, introduce yourself"

"Okay" James said awkwardly "I'm James Weasley"

"And I'm Fred Weasley" Fred said cutting James who didn't look happy about it

"Alright then" the woman called "take your places, today we're learning about Mandrakes"

James and Fred II grinned if there's something they know in Herbology it is the Mandrakes, having heard about a lot in their bedtime stories, when the questions started they were the fastest to replay

After Albus and Rose finished Transfiguration, they headed for Charms

It was quite the same, even the same short excited professor that was teaching them in their own time was the same nice professor Flitwick, it was a fun lesson, learning about some fire making charms, though it was kind of difficult to control the fire at first, but it got easy by the end of the class

Transfiguration for James and Fred II was not that exciting but they managed to go through it, when the bell rang they were the first out of the door

"Finally, I'm hungry" James told Fred as they were on their way to the great hall for lunch, they met with Albus and Rose on the way and together sat opposite of Harry, Ron and Hermione, for some reason Harry looked terrible

"What's wrong with him?" James said piling food on his plate

"He'll be taking lessons with Snape" Hermione answered in a whisper

"We too" Albus said now shoving food down his throat "Occulmency right?"

"Yeah, why you're taking that" she asked

"Professor Dumbledore" rose answered since both James and Albus could not answer due to the huge amount of food in their mouth, Fred was worst

"Hi Harry" a girl with long black hair approached

"we'll be in the library" Hermione said and dragged Ron by the elbow, she looked towards the time traveler they were eating and lost in their own conversations, there was a moment she hoped that was all a dream but it wasn't

Though the kids seemed occupied with the food they were listening to every word between the girl and Harry

"Had a good Christmas?" the girl asked

"Yeah, not bad, you?" Harry answered James nearly laughed at his father

"Mine was pretty quiet" she said and for some reason looked embarrassed

"Erm, there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice"

"What?" harry looked startled but responded quickly "oh no I haven't checked the notice board since I got back"

"Yes it's on valentine's day…" Albus, James, Fred and Rose chocked on their food and started clamping the other on their back

"You okay?" Harry asked the four kids

"Yeah we're fine" James said taking a large sip of pumpkin juice

"Maybe you should eat slowly" the girl suggested, James wished he could tell her why he nearly choked to death but decided not to "yeah of course"

She looked at Albus and gasped

"You look just like harry"

"I've heard" he muttered "my grandfather was a Potter" he said answering her unasked question

She nodded and continued talking to Harry

"I suppose you want to..." he started but she cut him eagerly "only if you want to"

At this point the time traveler stopped eating and was glancing between Harry and the girl, Rose was rolling her eyes

"I…err..." Harry said

"Oh it's okay if you don't" she said mortified "I'll, I'll see you around" she walked around

"She wants you to invite her" James hissed at him

"Oh right, Cho hi Cho" he ran after her catching her up the marble stair case

The four kids looked after him

"He's really going to ask her?" James said "what about mom?"

Harry didn't come back so the four of them decided to go to their own classes

Albus and Rose had history of magic, where Albus had a good nap while rose kept nudging him while taking notes, then Astronomy where Rose was so excited while Albus wanted to resume his nap

James and Fred had Defense Against the Dark Arts, they nearly hexed that 'toad' as James called Umbridge but unfortunately the bell rang, then they had free period where they sped it planning for some torture to the 'toad'

By six o'clock Harry picked Albus and James and headed to Snape's office, they were acting as though it was a trip which made Harry look more nervous

"You alright d… Harry" Albus asked

"Huh. What did you say?" harry looked puzzled

"I asked if you are alright" Albus repeated

"yeah, yeah I guess" Harry lied which made both James and Albus to smirk

They arrived at the door, Harry stood for a moment then knocked at the door and entered followed by Albus and James

Harry was looking around the office while James and Albus stood there looking bored, Harry was getting frustrated by them, suddenly Snape's cold voice came out of the shadows "shut the door behind you Potter"

He did as he was told and sat down on the chair Snape pointed to

"What are you two doing standing there" he asked coldly

"Professor Dumbledore said we should learn Occulmency too" james answered

"I know" Snape said "I mean why you are standing"

"Like there was some where to sit"

"Ten points from Gryffindor" he said and conjured two more chairs and motioned them to sit,

"Well Potters, you know why you're here" he said "the headmaster asked me to teach you Occulmency, I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than potions, as for you two" he glanced at James and Albus "I won't raise my expectations"

"Right" Harry said tersely and the other two nodded

"This may not be an ordinary class Potter" said Snape his eyes narrowed "but I'm still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'professor' at all times, that's include you two"

"Yes sir" the three answered at the same time

Snape continued to survey them through narrowed eyes for a moment then said "now, Occulmency is a branch of magic, seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence"

"and why Dumbledore thinks I need it, sir" said Harry, looking directly into Snape's eyes, James hit his head multiple times with his palms and Albus' jaw dropped open

"Surely even you could have worked that out Potter, those two apparently did" Snape said "the dark lord is highly skilled in Legililemency…"

Harry and Snape continued talking for a while James and Albus dozed away until a yell got them back to the world

"What do you think you're doing" Snape yelled at the top of his voice

"It was James/Al" they both said at the same time, they have been sleeping and probably snoring

"Sorry sir" Albus said "what is going on?"

"Stand up and take your wands out" Snape said looking very angry "you can use your wand to disarm me or defend yourself in any way, we'll start with you" he faced Harry and raised his wand

"And what are you going to do" Harry asked, James and Albus rolled their eyes

"I'm about to attempt to break into your mind" Snape said softly

"It's just like resisting the imperious curse" James said earning a glare from Snape and Albus "I was just trying to help"

"What do you know about Occulmency?" Snape said glaring at James

"A lot of things" James said "dad starts training me and Albus when I started my first year"

Snape said nothing he turned to harry

"Legilimens" Snape said apparently Harry was not ready it took several minutes until he started yelling no

"Your turn" Snape said rounding on James who was not ready but was able to resist a pit before Snape stops

Then he turned to Albus

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._

_Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own._

_Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

"_Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody could hear_

"_You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

Albus was better in Occulmency than both James and harry, Snape knew that now and he was sure that Albus showed him that memory on purpose, he knew now for sure he hated all Potters


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

_A/N: just wanted to thank all those who reviewed, followed or favorite my story and wanted to apologize if it ever took a long time to update, _

_I want to answer two questions:_

**Lilac rose: **_Albus is in Gryffindor, I forgot to say that in ch2 but mentioned it in ch3, thanks for pointing this I will correct this as soon as possible, please notify me if you find any other mistakes and thank you._

**ASP**_: things would be a pit different from the book, but not now, though it may sound different since most of the time it would be the time traveler POV, thanks for reviewing._

Chapter four: An Unexpected Guest:

Snape spent the rest of the lesson concentrating on Harry, he didn't know why Dumbledore wanted the other two to learn with him, obviously, they knew but was that Dumbledore intention, to show Harry that he can learn Occulmency since he taught his two kids,

"Do you think dad is even trying?" Albus asked James, since they were not doing anything but watching as Harry was trying to stop Snape from invading his mind and failing

"I doubt" James said "well Snape is not doing a great job too, is he?"

"Well he has a point" Albus said earning a glare from his brother

"You agree with him" James asked disbelievingly

"Not totally, look dad is not trying hard enough and he is letting his anger to control him, I'm just saying he is giving Snape the opportunity to provoke him"

"Well I think that Dumbledore should have chosen someone else to teach dad or teach him himself, Snape doesn't look like the best person for the job"

The kids stopped talking, for a moment it seemed as though Snape has lifted the spell and he was staring at Harry

"What happened there Potter?" he asked

"I saw… I remembered" Harry was panting and both kids were standing now glancing between Harry and Snape "I've just realized…"

"Realized what Potter?" Snape asked sharply

He didn't answer he was on the floor panting and thinking, he looked as though he realized something he should have ages ago

"what's in the department of mysteries?" he said looking at Snape, Albus and James knew it wasn't good, the way Snape looked was very similar to the way Hermione looks when they knew something they shouldn't

"What did you say?" Snape asked

"I said, what's in the department of mysteries, sir?" Harry said

"And why" Snape said slowly "would you ask such a thing?"

"because" harry said watching Snape closely "that corridor I've just seen, I've been dreaming about it for months, I've just recognized it, it leads to the department of mysteries and I think Voldemort wants something from"

"I've told you not to say the dark lord's name" Snape interrupted Harry "there are many things in the department of mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which would concern you. Do I make myself plain?"

"Yes" Harry said rubbing his scar

"I want you back here same time on Wednesday. We will continue work then, same goes for you too"

"Fine" the three Potters said

Snape was telling Harry something but Albus and James would not know what he said, they had left once Snape told them when the next lesson would be and were in their way to the room of requirement, a room that appears when you need it and after that disappear, Harry told Ted about it and the rest of the family knew, it has become like a meeting room to the Weasleys-Potter family since they went to Hogwarts

James wrote the words 'family meeting' on a watch he was wearing and hurried after Albus who led them through two hidden passages they arrived at the seventh floor at a wall opposite to the tapestry depicting Barnabs the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet, Fred and Rose arrived only seconds later

"Aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons" Rose asked

"Yeah, but we just got out" Albus said panting

"If you just got out" rose asked eyeing him suspiciously "how could you arrive before us?"

"I guess it is time you know the secret" James said grinning

"What secret?" Rose asked looking between the two Potters

James walked past the wall three times thinking of a meeting room with four chairs and a table and some wards to prevent anyone to enter the room or eavesdrop with or without magic, as long as they were in

After the third walk past, a door appeared, checking no one was there the four entered the room, it was huge with a small round table and four chairs around it, when they settled in the door vanished

"What is the secret?" Rose snapped once the door vanished "and why did you drag us here?"

"First" James said "promise you won't tell any teacher what we will tell, either in this time or in our time, not even the adults"

Rose would have refused but her curiosity would kill her so she promised

"Good" Albus said "remember the parchment that insulted you before we came here" Rose nodded slowly so Albus continued "it's not just a parchment to insult people, you see it is a map with a secret word to open and if you didn't use the secret word it will insult you"

Rose was quite for a few seconds until what Albus said all sank in

"And you knew? How could you Albus" Rose yelled at him

"Sorry" Albus said putting his hands in front of him for defense

"Look it was your fault" Fred said stepping in for Albus "you threatened to tell a professor"

Rose glared at him for a few minutes before apologizing

"So what is the secret word?" she finally asked, Albus got the parchment out, tap it with his wand saying "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

"It's a map of Hogwarts" Rose said while the others nodded "and it shows everyone on the grounds" they nodded again "but not us?"

"Oh, this room is not on the map" Albus said "and I think it better stay that way"

"So how to lock it?" she asked remembering what he sad when they were at Grimmauld Place

He tap it again and said "mischief managed"

"Now that we cleared everything" James said "the reason that brought us here"

James and Albus told the other two what they heard between Snape and Harry about the corridor leading to the department of mysteries, when they finished there was silence for a few minutes

"Why is this so important?" Fred asked

"For two reasons" Albus answered "A, it is Harry Potter we're talking about and B, dad thought something important in there"

"But the department of mysteries has so many stuff" Rose said "there are things that even the unspeakable can't define what it is"

"That's why we think something in there is so important" Albus said

"Something they don't want dad to know about" James completed

"But Snape said that there is nothing there that concerns Uncle Harry" Fred said

"No" Albus said "what I think is there is something there that would concern dad"

"Why would say that?" Rose asked

"Well, Snape is a Slytherin after all" Albus said

"What do you mean?" both James and Fred said at the same time

"Slytherin never lie, they say the truth but a little twisted so when someone hear it he only understand what they want him to" Albus said

"And how do you know that?" James asked

"Scorpius Malfoy" Albus answered "we're kind of friends"

"You what?" James and Fred asked disbelievingly "he is a Malfoy"

"I know but he is not that bad" Albus said sinking in his seat

"Not that bad" James yelled "his father was a death eater"

"Exactly, was he is not any more" Albus said getting angry a pit "besides you never met him or talked to him, you can't judge him and he is not and won't be a death eater"

"What if Uncle Ron found out" Fred yelled "he said not to be friend with him"

"He said not to get too friendly plus dad knows and he said it was okay" Albus said more courageously

"I can't believe my little brother be friending a Malfoy and a Slytherin " James said sinking back to his seat

"What if I was in Slytherin would you stop talking to me" Albus said standing

"Al you're different" Fred said

"How?" Albus was yelling now "I wish he was here, he is better company than you two"

They heard a loud thud and turned to find a blonde kid with pointed face and grey eyes wearing some pajamas and looking around him, when he spotted them he came towards them

"How did I got in here?" Scorpius asked "it's not one of your family's pranks is it Al?"

"No, how did you got in here?" Albus asked slowly

"That's what I asked, merlin I've been looking for you all day, where are we anyway"

"The Room of Requirement" James answered dryly

"cool, dad told me about it" Scorpius said looking around then back at them again "why are you here and why are you in your robes I mean it still Christmas, right"

"Scorpius, what is the last you remember?" Albus asked calmly, Scorpius looked at him awkwardly then said

"I was looking for you as I said then I found this corridor on the third floor, it wasn't locked so I went inside and found this little hour glass, it was golden and broken when I touched it I found myself here with you guys"

"Look, this may seem…." Albus started but was cut by James

"You travelled back in time"

Scorpius didn't show any sign of fear or anything

"You're not scared?" Rose asked

"Why? All we have to do is stay away from others sight until we get back to the moment we travelled, it's not that complicated actually"

"You travelled more than 20 years" Fred said irritated

Scorpius looked at him then back to Albus who nodded, Scorpius face paled then he fainted

"That was helpful" James said "now I knew why you be friended him Al, he is as pathetic as you are" James and Fred got caught in a set of laughter while Albus' face became red with anger, he finally kneeled next to Scorpius and slapped him across the face, he sat so fast that his head started spinning, James and Fred laughed more and Rose was barely containing her laughter

"What happened?" Scorpius asked looking around until he spotted Albus next to him "Al that was the strangest dream I ever had"

"It wasn't a dream pretty boy" James was barely able to get the words out

"No this can't happen" Scorpius was freaking out "you can't travel more than a few hours, it's…it's impossible"

"That is what aunt Hermione said" Fred said wiping some tears and failing to lift himself of the floor

"Scorpius calm down" Albus said "everything is okay, Snape is making a potion that will get us back to our time"

"Really?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded

"Good let's go and get this potion" Scorpius stood up smiling

"It won't be done until two months" James said laughing even harder "you are so amusing"

"James stop it's not funny" Albus yelled at his brother but couldn't help smile a little

"But how… where… I" Scorpius was stumbling as he tried to form a question

"We will take you to Dumbledore" Albus assured him "he will help you, come, as for you" he turned to James, Fred and Rose "stop laughing and follow me, come on"

Slowly they dragged themselves of the floor, still laughing but finally able to move, they followed Albus and a very white faced Scorpius

"Where are we going again?" Scorpius asked

"To Dumbledore office" Albus answered

"Isn't he dead?" Scorpius asked

"In this time, no not yet"

"And you are sure he is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Albus looked at Scorpius for a few seconds before answering "I'm pretty sure, yeah"

"This is awesome" Scorpius said nearly jumping with joy

James, Fred and Rose stopped walking and started glaring at Scorpius as though he grew another head

"What? Something wrong" Scorpius asked checking himself

"Are you sure you are a Malfoy?" Fred asked

"Depending on looks and last name I would say yes" Scorpius said flatly

The three of them kept staring at him

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked

"It's just you're a Malfoy, you hate Dumbledore right?" Rose asked uncertainly

"I don't think so, dad says he owes him a lot he never spoke bad of him so are we still going?" Scorpius asked smiling a pit, Albus nodded and led the way to Dumbledore's office

"lemon drops" Albus said and the gargoyle leapt aside revealing a stair case, Albus stepped on the stair case followed by Scorpius and his still shocked brother and cousins, when he reached the door Albus knocked and came Dumbledore's voice allowing them to enter

When the stepped in, a smile appeared on Dumbledore lips as they stood in

"Albus, nice to see you again"

"You too sir" Albus replied

"And who's your friend?" Dumbledore asked eyeing Scorpius who looked on the verge of fainting

"He's from the future too sir" Albus said "maybe you should introduce you self"

"really, thanks" Scorpius said very fast, "my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm first year, Slytherin and you are so awesome, I can't believe I met you" Scorpius looked as though he was a young boy receiving the present he dreamed about for years in Christmas, Dumbledore smiled at him

"Scorpius, since you'll be staying here" Dumbledore said "I would say it is better to stay in Gryffindor under the name of Weasley"

That was cut with protests from Fred, James and Rose and enthusiastically nods from Scorpius, Dumbledore raised a hand and they fell quite

"It is better you stick together, plus he needs a cover, I ask that you let your differences aside for the time being"

They stared at Dumbledore for a while before nodding silently, Dumbledore waved his wand at Scorpius and his hair changed from its blonde color to the same Weasley-red hair, he was more thrilled about that than meeting Dumbledore

"I think another Weasley is here, so you will be Scorpius Weasley, enjoy your stay"

He motioned them to leave so they left to Gryffindor common room, only Albus and scabrous seemed the only two enjoying this, they led the way to the common room, once they were in, James and Fred noticed the twins displaying something and joined them while Albus, Scorpius and Rose joined Hermione at the fire

They sat on the couch near her; she looked at them suspiciously then asked "who's this?"

"this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said smiling, Hermione looked at him for a few minutes until she processed what he just said that when her eyes become wide and her face as white as Scorpius when he found out he traveled in time

"From the?" Hermione didn't have to finish and Albus nodded

She cleared her throat then asked "why is he red head?"

"Oh Dumbledore changed his hair color so we can say he is a Weasley" Albus said shrugging

"I think I'll go to bed" Hermione said as she gathered her books and stood to leave "good night" she shook her head and climbed the stairs up to the girls dormitory

"Do you think she would be okay" Scorpius asked

"Don't worry at her" Albus said "I guess it's Uncle Ron who we should be worrying at" at this statement both Albus and Scorpius headed to their dormitory

"Night Rose" Albus called

"Night" she watched them go then decided to finish the homework before going to bed, she knew for sure that tomorrow was not going to pass easily


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Even

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, all characters, worlds and creatures belongs to JK Rowling all I'm doing is for personal fun**

**A/N: really sorry for the delay but the internet was not working well I'll try to update ore regularly, really sorry **

Chapter Five: Getting Even

While every student were in the great hall having breakfast five kids were gathering in a special room that will fulfill whatever you need except for one thing

"Stupid room" James bellowed

"How come it can't provide food, it does everything else" Fred yelled

"Well, food is one of the five exceptions to Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration" Rose said matter-of-factly looking unusually wide awake

"I don't care" James yelled at his cousin "I'm hungry"

"Alright, I'll get some food" Albus said standing up with his eyes half closed

"From where" Fred asked

"The kitchen" Albus said shrugging and walking out, a few minutes later and Albus walked inside with food enough to feed 10 people

"You're late" Fred and James said in the same time as they saw Albus but took the food and started gulping it down

"It was a few minutes not a life time" Albus yelled but joined the feast anyway

Scorpius and Rose eyed them disgustedly but ended up eating, they were hungry too

"So how did you knew about the kitchen" Rose asked and for an answer Albus waved the map in front of her

"What is this?" Scorpius asked

Albus smirked and said "the marauders' map" at Scorpius confused look the smirk slipped off Albus' face

"It's a map of Hogwarts" Rose answered Scorpius unspoken question, he merrily stared at the parchment until Albus pocketed it

"Wicked" he finally said

When all the food was consumed James turned to Rose

"Okay since I'm full now I can listen, why did you bring us here Rosie?" James asked

"do you know what Umbridge made uncle harry do in his detentions" when everyone shook their head she continued "she made him do lines" the boys stared at her "with a blood quill" they looked more confused except for Scorpius who was on his feet in an instant

"That toad" he yelled "how could she do that to the great Harry Potter"

Everyone looked at Albus for explanation " his a big fan" he said with a shrug

"Back to our topic" Rose said after forcing Scorpius to shut up with a silencing spell which got her applause from her cousins "the blood quill are a special quill that uses blood as an ink"

"We kind of figured that out" Fred said

"Yeah well it uses the blood from the one who writes with it" she explained "the words is cut in the writer's hand what's worse is that it heals again it keeps cutting and healing until you stop writing"

"How dare she do this?" Albus yelled

"She won't dare after we're done from her" Rose said and everyone stared at her

"What?" she asked

"You're ready to prank a teacher" Fred asked

"She's not really a teacher" Rose said irritably "and it's not really a prank more like teaching a lesson"

"What so you have in mind?" James asked suddenly and a very evil smirk spread on Rose's face

"We gave her some of her own medicine"

After explaining her plan, Rose and the boys headed for their classes of the day

Albus, Rose and Scorpius arrived at potions right on time thanks to the shortcuts that Albus found on the map, the lesson went easy with some lost points from most of the Gryffindors

It was until the last half hour of the class when Snape was checking on the students' potions, he reached the table Albus, Rose and Scorpius shared

"What is this?" he asked Albus who was as awful in potions as his dad

"A potion, sir" Albus answered, which cost him 10 points and vanished the spell with a flick of his wand

Albus stared at him with his green eyes so quickly Snape turned to Rose's potion, it was very good, not as perfect as she hoped since she had to help Albus not to destroy his potion completely but Scorpius' perfect potion and since Snape didn't know that Scorpius is Draco's son he scowled at him and was about to move away when Albus' potion started to boil furiously

"What did you do?" Snape asked angrily, Albus didn't have enough time to reply because the potion exploded, the kids were fast enough to take a shelter but Snape was not that lucky, the potion covered him head to toe, Snape glared at Albus who gulped nervously

"Sorry, I really don't know what happen; it's not actually my fault…"

"Silence" Snape hissed "detention Mr. Weasley" with that he strode away after dismissing the class

Rose was trying to make Albus to tell her what ingredient he put that made the potion explode when he said he didn't know she started suggesting some, suddenly Rose turned when she noticed that Albus was no longer walking beside her, he was standing clutching a book and looking at the empty corridor most students have already reached their class, Rose realized they were late

"Oh my god, Albus were late come on" when he didn't response she walked to him, Scorpius was looking between the empty corridor and Albus looking utterly confused

"What is it?" she asked angry they were late for a class

"I thought I saw someone, he was their then suddenly disappeared"

"No one is there, come on were late" Rose urged them to move faster they were 10 minutes late, but the teacher didn't take points

Albus was distracted for the rest of the day until it was dinner which was as noisy as always with chattering students, the noise died suddenly when Severus Snape bursts into the great hall looking like a grown up pink bat

He scanned the room and found Albus setting on the Gryffindor table

"You insolent prat" he yelled running towards Albus

Al yelled and started jumping off and on the table as Rose watched with a frown on her face

"Get back here I'll kill you" Snape was losing his temper, the great hall was full of laughter, the Slytherin were also laughing even some teachers

When he couldn't catch Albus he yelled "50 points from Gryffindor" and a loud gasp echoed from the Gryffindor table "and detention with Umbridge"

"That's not fair" Albus yelled "I didn't mean it"

But Snape has already left the great hall wishing he could kill that potter spawn too bad the headmaster won't allow it

"Albus I'm so disappointed in you" James yelled at his brother who was still standing at Slytherin table

Fred and Rose gaped at James; he was never one to obey the rules

"I can't believe you got caught" James finished shaking his head and setting back look utterly disappointed, Rose glared at James while Fred broke into a set of laughter, the rest of the students followed except for the Slytherin, Hermione and Rose

Albus got down from the Slytherin table and walked back to the Gryffindor table talking to the others as though he didn't just receive a detention with Umbridge

"How could you be that calm?" Harry asked his younger son "you know what kind of detention Umbridge uses?"

"Yeah, I know" Albus said "don't worry I'll be fine"

"No you won't" Ginny popped suddenly "I won't let you go to that detention, no way"

"Look m…Ginny he'll be fine" James said "we'll be with him"

Ginny glared at him "what do you mean?"

"We kind of have a detention with Umbridge too"

"WHAT" both Ginny and Harry burst at the same time talking loudly, that no one could understand what they were saying

"I hate when they do this" Albus whispered to his brother who nodded "me too, Albie" Albus glared at his brother but said nothing, few minutes later Ron and Hermione finally managed to calm Harry and Ginny down

They left right after that to the dorm while the five time traveler headed to the room of reqirement

Next day it was the time for Albus, James and Fred's detention with Umbridge, but that was not the reason they looked so sad, after the stunt Albus played on Snape, he refused to finish the potion that would send them back, too bad they don't have a good reason now to see the chamber of secrets, they would find another way to see the chamber and go back to their time

The arrived early at Umbridge office and knocked at her door politely, when they heard a faint 'enter' they walked in to a room covered in pink and drawings of kitties all over the wall

"That's creepy" James whispered to his brother and cousin

"Oh you early" a very sweet voice interrupted them "at least you have some manners left, have a seat"

Each one took a seat and she handed them a paper and a quill, she turned around to set back at her office, they shared a look before Albus asked her what they should write

"Glad you asked" she said with a smile that made her look worse "write 'I shall always follow the rules'" James snorted "and you should write it until I say to stop"

It was nearly midnight when she allowed them to leave to their dorms, tears in their eyes and blood all over their clothes, but instead of going to their dorms they headed to the room of requirement where Rose and Scorpius were waiting for them

"Finally" Rose said as they walked in "I thought she would never let you out, the fake blood nearly ran out, one more hour and we would be caught"

"She's crazy" Albus said wiping the fake blood off his hand "she only let us out because our voices got very loud"

"So is it with you" Rose asked

"Sure Rosie" Fred said as he handed her a blood quill, Albus and James handed her one too

"Good three would be enough, now we should make sure the spell would work" Rose said and the three boys saluted her

"What should we do boss?" James asked and received a glare from Rose

"Scorpius" she called "you will go down to Umbridge office and give us the signal when she screams"

"What signal?" he asked

"Oh right, here" she handed him her watch "tap the watch with your wand and speak clearly, the words you say will appear on James watch here, understood"

He nodded and left

Rose placed the three blood quills on a table and muttered some words that her cousin didn't understand, she then send a massage to Scorpius checking if he arrived yet when the confirmation arrived she wrote the word 'test' on a parchment, few seconds past then Scorpius send them a massage that she is screaming, they tried a few more words and it worked every time

"That is brilliant" Scorpius said as he walked through the door "that's not all what you wanted to do, right?"

"Of course not, we'll see how long she can hold" Rose said "Fred and James, your quill" she gave them one, they took it and bowed "Albus and Scorpius" they took one and she took one herself

The next two weeks were hell for Umbridge, words would appear suddenly on her hand and sometime her face, it was first random words then full sentences like 'Harry Potter is right' and 'Voldemort is back' and 'The Ministry is rubbish' with time other words appeared so rude that madam Pomfrey gasped loudly,

When the two weeks come to an end no more words appeared that was because the spell on the quills wore off but Umbridge stayed in the hospital wing for another week so she can heal properly

January passed quickly and February arrived with a trip to Hogsmeade in Valentine day

"You think he'll go with her?" James asked while they were in the room of requirement the day before the trip "what about mum"

"Well I guess he'll go" Scorpius said "he gave her a date right"

"But he can't go with her" Albus said "it's like he's cheating on mum"

"She is dating too" Rose said and the two potters stared at he

"A boy named Michael I guess, why you're so bothered about that"

"Maybe because our mum should date our dad" Albus spoke slowly

"Maybe they don't want to do what they should do" Fred said and the others looked confused

"you mean they don't want to believe what we told them" Rose said, when she saw the others confused looks she added "they want to make their own choices not get forced to, in the end they will end up together they just not ready now"

"Then we should make them" James said

"What? No, you'll do nothing" Rose yelled at him

"Let's keep an eye on them first" Albus said

Next morning the five got dressed and had breakfast in the kitchen while keeping a close eye on Harry,

They saw Harry talking with Cho outside the great hall the kids were about to follow but stopped suddenly when Rose raised a hand to stop them

"We can't go out the front doors, we're not allowed"

"yeah, right follow me" Albus said moving towards the dungeons, he didn't answer their questions until he reached a wall, "this is a secret passage to Hogsmeade found it a week after we came here" Albus explained and muttered the password, going throw the passage followed by the others, it seemed cold and seemed to take a lot of time

"How long more do we have to keep walking? I'm tired" Fred asked

"It's kind of long, just half an hour maybe" Albus answered

When they arrived at Hogsmeade near a lake they all stared at Rose

"Where do you think they'll be?" James asked

"Why are you asking me?" Rose said crossing her arms over her chest

"You're the girl" he said shrugging

"They are some shops here, come on" she said after a while and they followed

"Do you think mum will be here too?" James asked his brother

"I don't know heard they had a Quidditch practice"

"But I heard her telling Angelina she won't stay the whole time" Scorpius said

"We should keep our eyes open then" James said and Albus nodded, suddenly it started raining and they entered a shop they walked around it and suddenly Rose slammed her forehead with her palm

"What is it?" Fred asked

"There's this shop madam Puddifoot's shop, a lot of people go there during Valentine's Day" she said and motioned for them to follow her

It was about fifteen minutes until they reached the shop, they walked inside very wet, Rose used a drying spell and glanced around looking for Harry, what they saw was really not what they expected

"You see what I see" James said they nodded

**A/N: this is really evil I know but I couldn't resist, what you think they saw any suggestion put it in a review and you will know next chapter, don't forget R&R **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Chapter Six: SURPRISE!

The five kids stared at Harry not believing what's in front of them

"I thought you said he was going out with some girl called Cho" Scorpius whispered to James, they sat on a table in the corner so they won't be seen

"We saw him asking her" James hissed at him

"Not really" Rose said "we didn't see him asking her remember, she left and he followed her then you asked if he actually was going to ask her, we assumed he did but apparently we were wrong"

"But we saw him talking to her this morning" Fred whispered

"Maybe he was talking to her like a friend not a girlfriend" Albus said

"Why you're not happy?" Rose asked irritably "I thought you didn't want Uncle Harry going out with Cho"

"Yeah but you see, we came prepared it would be Cho" James said while Albus nodded

"You were going to prank her" Rose said glaring at both James and Albus

"What did you think we were going to do watch her smiling" James whispered angrily

"oh I get it, you're just surprised that you couldn't see this coming" Scorpius said grinning, James glared at him making the grin fade of his face, then diverted his gaze to Harry who was laughing, talking and holding hands with none other than his best friend's baby sister Ginny Weasley

"How long have they been dating?" Albus asked no one "and why they didn't tell us?"

"You could ask them" Scorpius suggested

"good idea, hi mum, dad care to tell us how long have you been snogging each other? Really good idea" James spoke narrowing his eyes at him "who said you're allowed to come"

"Look it was just an idea" Scorpius said

"Drop it will you" Albus hissed angrily "we're not supposed to be here so be quiet" then continued to watch his parents,

Half an hour later Harry said something and Ginny nodded, together they stood up and walked out of the door after Harry paid for their drinks

"Guys they're moving" Albus whispered to the others, James and Scorpius broke the staring game and hid their faces until Harry and Ginny walked out of the door, the five of them followed

It was very rainy outside, Harry and Ginny moved fast holding hands to the three broomsticks, the kids following them staying low,

In the three broomsticks Harry and Ginny met with Hagrid and were talking with him, it was too noisy in the pup and the kids couldn't catch the conversation, Hagrid finished his drink waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and walked out, minutes later Hermione called for Harry but she didn't seem surprised that he was with Ginny

"This is killing me" Fred whined "we won't know what'll happen"

"I think I have some extendable ears" Rose said rummaging through her pocket

"Couldn't think of that earlier" Fred glared at her she only frowned at him

"Got it" two pairs of extendable ears in hand, they moved closer and pushed the ears under Hermione's table, Harry and Ginny sat next to Hermione but they were not the only people around, Luna Lovegood and as strangely as it sounds Rita Skeeter, the kids shared a look but kept on listening

Hermione explained to Rita Skeeter what she wanted her to do, the story about Voldmort's return will be published in the Quippler, that was fantastic to the kids of course, because they never heard the story before, but Rita was not happy about that deal

"I'm supposed to do this for free?" but she had no choice Hermione made that clear either she write the story or everyone will know she is an unregistered Animagus and she would get a free ticket to Azkaban something Scorpius didn't know

"She is an Animagus?" he asked in disbelieve

"You didn't know?" Albus stared at him "your father knew"

"What?" Scorpius looked utterly shocked on the other hand James was grinning like mad the story of how Hermione found out about Rita was her favourite story and she loved to tell it

"Listen!" Albus whispered to his brother and the five quieted down to hear the story of Voldmort's return

"That was…" Fred started after Harry finished telling the story

"Wicked" and James finished a little too loud which caused Harry and the others to look at him

Harry stared at him for a while and finally asked

"How did you manage to sneak out?"

"We are the third generation of the maurdarers" Fred said

"And the second generation of the Weasley twins" James finished

"We used a passage" Rose said and earned a glare from her cousins

"They all are locked you know" Hermione answered

"We found others" Albus said shrugging

"You can leave now" Hermione said to Rita and Luna, Luna walked away happily while Rita seemed reluctant "and don't even think about eavesdropping, I will catch you" Hermione added while Rita was making her way out of the pup

"So how long have you two been dating" James asked Harry earning a glare from Scorpius and Albus

"I do think that's not your business, maybe I'll tell when I have you" Harry answered casually causing Ginny to laugh at him

"So, What about you Hermione, you and Ron then?" Fred said winking at Hermione who blushed and ignored him

"Now I think you should go back to the castle" Ginny said in the most commanding voice she could master

The kids pouted but nodded their heads and left, they heard Scorpius saying something about asking is not a good idea before the kids got out of earshot

TTTTTTTT

At dinner Monday evening Harry and Hermione sat together with Seamus, Dean and Neville talking about the interview with Harry, few minutes later Seamus, Dean and Neville left to the common room and the five kids entered the great hall together

"Hi Harry" Scorpius called enthusiastically

"Hi" Harry said causing the boy to nearly faint with excitement "is he okay?" Harry whispered to Albus who was setting next to him

"He's just a big fan of yours" Albus said shrugging

"He wants an autograph" James whispered from his place next to Hermione "maybe you should give him one so he can stop bugging us"

"If he is that big fan maybe he should join the Creevy brothers" Ron said as he dropped between Scorpius and Rose across from Harry while Ginny sat between Harry and Albus spluttering mud at them

"Oh he is already a member of the Harry Potter fan club" Fred said from his seat next to Rose

"So how was the Quidditch practice" Rose asked

"It was a nightmare" Ron said

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Hermione said eyeing him disgustedly as he stuffed his mouth with any food that came at his sight

"Yes it was" Ginny said with her mouth full of food "by the end of it Angelina was crying"

When they finished eating Ron and Ginny headed for their dormitory to take a shower while Harry, Hermione and the kids talked about the upcoming game and how disastrous it would be, what they thought was nothing comparing to the actual game, Fred, George, James and Fred II were holding a funeral in the common room, it was supposed to be in the great hall but McGonagall chased them away

The atmosphere didn't cheer up until dozens of owl arrived in front of Harry next Monday morning, all carrying fan and hate mail and one with a copy of the Quippler with Harry's face all over it, seconds later the five time traveler entered the great hall with Scorpius yelling 'it's out'

By this afternoon a new degree was up forbidding any one from reading the Quippler, so James along with Fred II sold as many copies as possible from the interview all disguised in some old parchments something made Umbridge furious more than ever

It was until their Occulmency lesson that things got really bad

"You were supposed to block that vision Potter or all what we do here will be in vain" Snape said through clenched teeth when he saw the vision about the door at the end of the corridor again

"May be if you could teach me better I would be able to" Harry yelled in frustration as he stood up and for the next minute or so they glared at each other leaving Albus and James to look between them suddenly they heard a scream that startled the four of them

"Did you see anything on your way here?" Snape asked and when Harry shook his head he pocketed his wand and moved to the door "stay here and do not touch anything" with that he walked out

Harry slumped to the closest chair while James stared at the pensive lying on Snape's desk

"don't even think about it" Albus said in a dangerous voice jerking Harry out of his thoughts to see James looking at the pensive in a way that suggests he is up to no good

"Just a small peek" James said and in a second he was in the pensive falling head first closely followed by Albus and Harry

When James feet touched the ground he was in the great hall except that the tables were removed and replaced by chairs and desks where students were taking their OWLs exams

"We should get out before Professor Snape finds us" Albus said in vain for no one ever listens to him

"look here is Sirius" James called to Harry, and they both started looking for some familiar faces ignoring Albus completely who decided to stay out of their way as they yelled like idiots when they spot someone they knew finally a voice stopped them, it was Flitwick gathering the exams paper and he nearly fell

With the exam over the students headed out and while Albus walked beside Snape James and Harry followed the maurders

Out near the lake they settled Albus chanced a look at his grandfather and saw him playing with a snitch letting it fly then catching it with ease while Remus read a book and Pettigrew watched James, Sirius was looking bored out of his mind something he exclaimed loudly causing an unnecessary attack at Snape

James Potter senior used a levitation charm that Albus was sure it was 'levicorpse' to hung Snape upside down by his ankle something was very amusing to Albus' brother but the laughter stopped when Lily Evans stepped to defend Snape and he called her a mud blood, so when she turned Albus heard his grandfather shouting "who wants me to take snivellus clothes off" Albus did not want to see what was going to happen next so he pulled his father and brother out of the pensive and seconds later Snape walked in and dismissed them

None of the Potters uttered a word not until they reached the room of requirement and sat there for almost half hour

"Did you know about this?" Harry asked his two sons who sat on each side of him; James shook his head while Albus nodded

"You told me when I was eight" Albus answered the unspoken question "any way we should get you ready for the next Occulmency class"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Well if Snape found out we were going throw his memories, well let's not think about what would happen"

"What we do?" Harry asked and so for the next week Albus and James trained with Harry every night after classes and with their help he had no dreams and the pain in his scar lessened a pit

The week passed and the next lesson with Snape arrived but thanks to the training through the past week Harry managed to get through the lesson without Snape penetrating his mind and as he was about to leave with a triumph smile covering his face Snape stopped him

"Apparently you're not a dunderhead as your father was" Harry nodded and surprised himself with his answer

"I hope not" with that he left leaving Snape to gape after him

The next Occulmency lesson Snape informed Harry that it'll be the last one since he doesn't need his help anymore, not that he helped in the first place, and with the exams nearing there was just no need for it

But once Harry informed Hermione of this she got in full study mode and since Umbridge found out about the DA group Hermione had nothing else to occupy her and started ordering Harry and Ron to study with her, they didn't complain though, still happy about their victory in the last Quidditch match and the amazing departure of the Weasley twin there was nothing that would spoil their happiness, unfortunately for Ginny she got caught in the studying session too since she was spending time with Harry whose happiness doubled with that

As for the time traveler Hermione was not to worry about them since Rose was ordering them to study too

And so the exams arrived and Harry had no visions until the last days of exams when he for a split of second lit his guard down and fell unconscious during History of magic

Harry woke up with a start in the Hospital Wing, and searching around frantically his eyes landed at Albus who was the only one around

"When did Sirius die?" he asked hysterically

"What?" Albus asked tilting his head to the side confusedly

"When did Sirius die?" his tune changed from fear to anger in a second and that seemed to scare the younger boy but he answered any way

"I don't know the exact day but I know he died in the ministry of magic, don't really know how he got there…" but he stopped rambling when he saw Harry pulling on his ropes

"Where are you going?" it was James who asked as he walked in with Scorpius, Fred and Rose trailing behind him

"To the ministry of magic" Harry answered in a mater-of-factly tune

"And how are going to get there?" Rose asked sounding very much like Hermione

"Thestrals" Scorpius yelled and Harry beamed running outside, the five kids hot on his heels

Harry neared the forbidden forest and to his surprise he found two Thestrals heading inside he called for them and strangely as it sound they stood as though waiting for him, he rode on one of them calling the ministry of magic it took off

By the time the kids reached the forbidden forest Harry had took off with the Thestral,

"What are we going to do now" James asked frustrated

"Tell a professor" Rose said earning a glare from her cousin

"There's only one no now they are two" Scorpius said and the four turned to him

"You can see them" Albus asked and at the boy's nod Albus smiled and turning to Rose he said "you and Fred go and tell professor Snape about what's happening"

"What about you and James, you're not going after him, are you?"

"Actually we will" James said and turning to Scorpius "where are they?"

Scorpius guided James and Albus to a Thestral and riding one they shouted 'ministry of magic' like Harry did and it took off

At the same time Rose took Fred's hand and ran towards the castle but as she reached the front doors she smiled at the three people that appeared right in front of her

_**A/N: So who do you think the three arrivals are, you will know in the next chapter, I promise it will be up by Friday.**_

_Answering Reviews:_

_LunaScamander17: Glad you liked the Prank, Thanks for the review_

_Jennifer Wilson: I've noticed the mistakes and I will edit the story after I finish it, as for the tense situation hemDeath Eaterhem don't worry I just wanted to save it for the end, next chapter "Battle in The Ministry" and chaos will rise, thank you for your review_

_ : I know cliffhangers are bad, but how could I force you to read the next chapter without one. Thanks for the review._

_arthi: I'm working on it, if you noticed anything else please inform me, your opinion matters. thanks for the review_


	7. Chapter 7: Battle in the ministry

**A/N: okay the new chapter is on and it is Friday yep I kept my promise**

**Now enjoy the new chapter**

Chapter seven: Battle in the Ministry

Rose took Fred's hand and ran towards the castle but as she reached the front doors she smiled at the three people that appeared right in front of her, Hermione Weasley, Teddy Lupin and yes she was happy to see him Draco Malfoy

"Are you okay? where are the others?" it was Hermione who asked as she squeezed her daughter in a rip crushing hug

"They went to the ministry" Fred answered rather cheerfully but that was gone when he noticed the look of panic that descended on the three new arrivals' faces "something wrong?" he asked

"Who?" Hermione asked as she let go of her daughter and stood up

"Uncle harry, Al, James and Scorp" Rose answered, Draco ran once he heard his son's name as fast as he could to the edge of the Forbidden forest

"Ted, go after him and obliviate any death eater that sees him, understood?" Hermione's tune was cold and commanding and without nodding Teddy sprinted after Draco

"Follow me" Hermione said to Rose and Fred and walked in long strides towards the dungeons, once she arrived outside the office of her formal potion professor she knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

Harry arrived at the phone booth that is the visitors' entry to the ministry, when he was about to press the numbers he saw Mr. Weasley used three more Thestrals landed and what was more surprising to him was the three kids on their backs

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed at them

"we're coming with you" James' tune made it clear they won't change their minds and seeing no time to argue he ushered them inside the phone booth with him dialing the numbers they heard a feminine voice asking their number and purpose of the visit

"Harry Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy playing heroes" James said and four cards appeared with their names and the words 'playing heroes' on them the other glared at James but each took a card and pinned it to their chest

Harry led the way to the floor where he knew the department of mysteries would be and was a pit skeptical for why there was no one in the ministry but as he neared the door to his destination he pushed all his doubts to the back of his head, good thing he learned Occlumency

Harry opened the first door and was met by a circular room with twelve doors

"So which door we're looking for?" Albus asked

"Just try any door" James said and opened a door to reveal a huge room with stairs leading to a giant stone wall "the veil of death room, and I thought uncle Ron was joking"

"It's not that room" Harry announced pulling the kids out and shutting the door suddenly all the doors started spinning and when it stopped they didn't' know which door they opened so they tried again and again and in the seventh time Harry found the room he was looking for

"here, that's it" Harry said happily and marched inside he didn't know if he was late or no, running all the to the alley he saw in the vision it was empty, he ran up and down the alley but he could not see Sirius and when he was about to yell for him Albus called for them

"Guys, come and see this" when the other three gathered to see what Albus was talking about, they saw a small orb with Harry's and Voldmort's name on it

"What is this supposed to mean?" Harry asked but the three kids shook their heads

Harry stared at the orb for few seconds then in a swift move he snatched it of the shelf

"What are you doing it could be cursed?" Albus nearly yelled

"Nothing happened right" Harry said "this is probably a trap let's get out now"

Once Harry finished his sentence about twenty death eater appeared around them

"Very clever Mr. Potter" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy "now give me the prophecy and you'll walk out of here unharmed"

Albus and James were looking for a way out, sharing a look they acted right away blowing the shelves around them

"Divide" Albus yelled and each one ran in different direction

Draco and Teddy appparated to the ministry and with Draco leading the way they headed to the department of mysteries

"How do you know they would be here?" Teddy asked and the only answer he got was silence

When they entered the circular room Draco whispered something, too low for Teddy to hear and labels appeared on the twelve doors

"How did you know that?" Teddy asked in a high pitched voice

"I have my ways" Draco said with a smirk worth of Severus Snape, then he disappeared through the door of "Room 4: Veil of Death" and entered

Severus Snape was setting in his office, marking some essays when someone knocked on his door then entered, the only reason he didn't gape when he stared at an older version of Hermione Granger was his long career as a spy

"Professor Snape" older Hermione Granger said "please contact the order and inform them to send someone to the ministry, Voldmort has set up a trap for Harry there, tell them to hurry"

It took Snape few minutes to process the bomb that was thrown his way and when he finally did, Hermione nodded and left the office heading for the hospital wing, when she reached the hospital wing door she stopped

"Who know about you except Professor Snape?" she asked the two kids

"Baby you" Fred said counting on his fingers as Hermione rolled her eyes "baby Uncle Ron, baby Aunt Ginny, baby Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Grandma and Grandpa…"

"Okay enough we get it" Rose said exasperate "I can't believe I'm related to you"

"Okay, now where is baby me?" Hermione asked, she didn't wait much because a young Hermione came running at them followed with Ron and Ginny but stopped dead when she saw her older self and to everyone's surprise she fainted

James was being chased by two death eater, why did he took that bloody orb, he opened another door which led him into a huge room with watches on every wall and strange objects that he had no time to check since the two death eaters were firing spells at him, he hid behind a desk and fired a few spells of his own, one of them hit a shelf and it fell on the two death eaters head and knocked them unconscious

"That's what you get when you miss with me" James said but the victory was cut short when Albus bursts into the room yelling for help, James grasped his brother's sleeve and ran through another door then shut the door in the four death eaters face with a spell he learned from his Aunt Hermione

Harry entered through another door and shut it, James used the same spell he used on the previous door, Scorpius bursts through another door and James locked it too and with the others help they started locking the doors but before they finish two doors burst open, Lucius Malfoy followed with some death eaters entered through the first and an older version of Draco Malfoy followed by some kid with turquoise hair through the other

There was a deafening silence then suddenly spells started flying every where

"Get the kids out" Draco yelled at Teddy who headed for the kids but was blocked by a death eater, he managed to stun him and reach the four kids as the doors opened again and some Aurors came through it among them were Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black

With the Aurors arrival the battle was getting on edge more spells flew around and the green ones were increasing even the kids were sending their own, Harry was dueling with a death eater and managed to knock him unconscious but came face to face with Lucius Malfoy

"Now give me the prophecy" The older Malfoy said

"In your dreams" Sirius Black said and delivered rather an amazing punch to the blonde's perfect nose

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked happily and hugged his god father

"Saving you of course, you're getting in more trouble than I did when I was in your age"

"Heads up" Teddy yelled and pulled Sirius out of a killing curse way thrown their way by Bellatrix Lestrange

"Leave her to me" Sirius said turning to the woman "hello cousin, long time no see"

"not so happy to see you too, cousin" she replied with a smirk and another green light, Sirius dodged it and sent a stupefy whish she blocked it and fired a cutting curse at him, Sirius blocked it and they exchanged spells of every kind and color until a red one hit Bellatrix from behind Sirius, he turned to came face to face with a kid who reminded him of Tonks

"We have little time, Ted Lupin is my name" and he turned to fight another death eater who Sirius recognized as Donoholv, diverting his eyes from apparently Remus' son, Sirius got in a duel with another death eater, by the time he send him to the ground unconscious he heard someone shouting what seemed to be 'scorpion' that got everyone's attention, a stupefy was sent at Donoholv who was the last death eater standing then Dumbledore made his appearance

"Here, use this to get to the hospital wing" Dumbledore said and handed a small ball to Teddy "I'll take care of their memories"

Harry was about to touch the ball when he noticed that one of the death eaters was missing, Bellatrix was heading out of the room and all the Aurors were busy arresting the other death eater and healing the injured Aurors, so in a very Griffendory way he followed after her

"Obliviate her" Draco called after him then grabbing the portkey he disappeared along with Teddy, Albus, James and his son while Sirius followed his godson.

Harry followed Bellatrix and managed to hit her with a perfect obliviate, she fell to the floor and then stared around her dumbly, Harry was about to leave when a voice stopped him

"Going somewhere Harry Potter?" Voldmort was standing with his wand in his hand, a green light shot towards Harry and he only managed to close his eyes before it hit something in front of him, he opened his eyes to see the statue of the wizard that he saw when he entered the ministry protecting him, the centaur was pinning Bellatrix to the floor as a great battle raged between Voldmort and Dumbledore as Sirius dragged Harry to the saftey

After young Hermione was woken, older Hermione ushered her along with Ron, Ginny, Rose and Fred inside the hospital wing, and after explaining the situation to madam Pomfrey, they sat waiting for their family to arrive

"Where are the twin?" older Hermione asked suddenly, younger Hermione and Ron were staring dumbly at her so Ginny answered for them

"They left short time before the exams"

"Oh right, I forgot, we should get them"

"I'll send them an owl" Ron said he was eager to leave; two Hermiones were too much to take

"Okay, make it fast then" the minute that sentence left older Hermione's lips Ron was racing out, both Hermiones shook their heads

Minutes later six figures appeared in front of them, Teddy, James,Albus,Fred and older Draco Malfoy carrying a red head Scorpius, he placed him on one of the beds and madam Pomfrey started working on him

After few spells she turned to Draco "he must be transported to St. Mungo's, I can't do anything here"

"We can't go" he yelled "you have to do something"

"I can't" she yelled back

"Granger, you do something" he turned on Older Hermione

"I don't know if I could do…"

"You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age don't tell me you don't have something up your sleeve"

Older Hermione pulled out her wand and started moving it above the lying kid in complicated moves and muttering in runes, half hour later she sat on a chair all sweaty and her hair bushier than ever

"That's all you could do Granger?" Draco asked annoyed

Hermione glared at him "one my name is Weasley, two we have to wait until he wakes up"

Draco sat at the side of his son's bed, Scorpius's hair was back to its blonde color now, Hermione stood up to leave the father and son alone when Draco's voice stopped her, it was lacking the arrogant tune it usually carried

"You lack the red hair" she turned to stare at him "thanks Granger" she was so surprised to answer so she only nodded and closed the curtains around them

Teddy left after the portkey delivered them at the hospital wing but now he was back with a huge smile on his face

"Why are so happy?" Fred asked

"I just met my parents" Teddy answered happily

"Did you…"

"Don't worry Hermione I'm smarter than the rest here" a shout of protest came from the youngsters

"By the way" Teddy said getting serious "I think one here owes me an apology" James smiled nervously then leaped of the bed he was setting on yelling for help

"Just take it outside" Older Hermione said as she lied on another bed and closed her eyes, James ran outside while Teddy followed him promising him with shear agony

"Mom" Rose said and younger Hermione flinched "how are we going to go back to our time"

"I brewed the required potion before we came here" older Hermione answered her "where's Ron?"

"He didn't come back yet" Rose said

"I think you freaked him aunt Hermione" Fred said smirking

"Yeah he did look freaked out" Ginny said with a small laugh and the others joined in except Albus

"What is it Al?" Rose asked as she noticed her quite cousin

"It's my fault" Albus whispered

"What do you mean?" Fred asked

"Scorpius pushed me of the way, that curse was supposed to hit me not him"

"no it's not your fault" Ginny said in a very motherly way "it's no one's fault" then stood up and hugged him, Rose and Fred sat beside their cousin comforting him

The time traveler decide to spend the night in the hospital wing, Harry has come later and told them about the prophecy and that Sirius is now a free man, Scorpius was starting to get better but he didn't woke up yet, James was rescued from Teddy by the older Hermione and Ginny while Albus was still blaming himself for what happened to his friend

Everyone was ready to go to sleep when the doors to the hospital wing opened and a young man with long blonde hair entered

"He's the one who was following us all year" Albus nearly yelled "I told you I wasn't imagining things"

"I didn't say that" Rose answered hotly

"No way" older Hermione said "you're Albus Dumbledore" that got a gasp out of every one "a very young Albus Dumbledore, how is that possible?"

"It's a long story, that I think you should sit to hear it"

**A/N: oh my god, a young Albus Dumbledore how did that happen, how do you think that happened? You could tell me in you reviews, see you next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Home

Chapter eight: going home

"No way" older Hermione said "you're Albus Dumbledore" that got a gasp out of every one "a very young Albus Dumbledore, how is that possible?"

"It's a long story, that I think you should sit to hear it" Dumbledore said as he took a seat himself

Hermione sat on a bed nearest to where Dumbledore sat and Rose joined her while Albus, James and Fred sat on a bed next to them, Teddy sat on the bed opposite of the boys and Draco pulled his chair from behind the curtains to listen to the long story.

"Everything started when my little sister Ariana died" Dumbledore started

"Oh right, she died when she was fourteen due to a stray curse in the duel between you and Grindelwald" Hermione said in one breath

"No, she died when she was six due to an attack by three muggles" Dumbledore said

"What?" Hermione whispered

"When she died my mother nearly died too, our family was torn apart by this incident so I took it upon myself to find a way to bring Ariana back And so I did when I met Grindelwald he told me about the time travelling and after long time of researches I found a way to go back in time, so I travelled to the time of the incident but I was a little late I managed to stop her death but not the attack, to me this was better than nothing and so I went back to my time but she was still dead

Ariana died two years after the attack, she jumped of the roof, so I went back again to save her but every time I come back I find she died some other way, it was until the seventh time I went back, that was after she died in the duel between me and Grindelwald, to my great surprise she remembered every time she died"

"But, how?" Hermione asked

"At first she thought it was just strange dreams but after a while she figured it must be true and she wanted it to stop"

FLASHBACK

Dumbledore was standing outside his little sister room, his plan was to keep her away when the fight starts between him and Grindelwald, that until she spoke

"Don't you think that's enough?" Ariana said calmly her back to Dumbledore "I remember every time you tried to save me" she turned to her brother "stop saving me Albus because you're only torturing me, just accept that this is my time to die, I don't blame you and I will always love you, if you love me too let me go"

Dumbledore stared at his sister as she turned away from him, he was so shocked that she remembered even more surprised that she forgave him for putting her through such misery

After a long time of thinking he whispered "I do love you" then he walked away

END OF FLASHBACK

"Professor, Professor Dumbledore are you alright?" Hermione's voice broke Dumbledore out of his musing

"I'm fine, just old memories" he said smiling at her "now back to our story, after I realized that she could remember every time she dies I began my researches again to find a way to save her"

"But, why you didn't go back to the time before she was attacked?" James asked

"Yeah, that would have solved everything" Fred said smiling

"I would if I could" Dumbledore said lowering his head "no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't go back earlier than I first did, I could never find the problem well I didn't have much time too so I made a horcurx"

"What?" Hermione nearly yelled

"I needed to" Dumbledore said "I thought I needed to do that for the Greater Good, I needed more time and I thought that this will buy me some more time, when my life ends I would have more time and knowledge to complete my…. Quest"

"Why did you wait all this time? And why you haven't changed the history yet?" Draco spoke calmly

Dumbledore looked at Draco for a long time as though trying to decide if he should tell him or not, finally he spoke "some things should never be changed, the mistakes we made make us stronger and wiser, unfortunately, I realized this late"

"So you are a horcurx?" Hermione asked warily, Dumbledore nodded

"How did you become … ahem… alive?" Hermione asked

"The book I used as a horcurx, I left it with Severus Snape, when he died I become as you said it alive"

"How did you come here then?" Rose asked "to this time I mean"

"after the war ended, I feared that someone might try to change what happened, since some death eater were still on the loose so I went back to Harry Potter's first year, I had to make sure that everything went as it did last time and it was until the five of you arrived" he said eyeing the kids in front of him

"That's how you always knew what's going around all the time" Hermione said suddenly "it was killing me how you always did that"

"Well now what?" Albus said "what are we going to do now?"

"Now you all are going to get some sleep and tomorrow we shall see what's next" Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave but then he turned to Draco and said "talk to him, your son, show him the way back" and then he left

Each one choose a bed to spend the night except Draco who pulled his chair back beside his son's bed

Albus was woken up couple hours later when he heard someone's voice and as he strained to hear he realized it was Draco speaking to his son

"…and remember this time when you was two" he heard Draco say "your mom went shopping and I was supposed to watch you, I thought it would be easy, I mean what's hard in watching a little kid playing on the floor, I was proven wrong

"I went to the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea and returned to find you weren't there, I was gone for only a few minutes, I freaked and all bad scenarios were forming in my head and I searched frantically for you, few hours later and was not able to find you, I was so afraid but I had searched the entire house and I couldn't find you, I sat on the kitchen floor trying to pull myself together then I heard something you were standing in front of me and relief came upon me

"I never thought that losing you would cause me such pain, at this moment I promised myself that I will never let anything happens to you, don't make me break my promise, I don't want to lose you my son, you mean the world to me and I know I don't tell this enough but I love you son"

"You do?" Scorpius whispered in a very low voice that Albus barely heard it

"Of course I do" Draco said as he hugged his son "besides, your mom would kill me if I didn't bring back in one piece" Scorpius chuckled lightly "I love you too, dad"

Draco kissed the top of his son's head "I know, move aside" he said and lied beside his son still hugging him to his chest

"Dad I'm not a little kid"

"You'll always be my little kid"

Albus smiled in his bed, it was nice to know that his friend had a father that loved him

Next morning, the time travelers woke up and got ready for their last day in the past, everyone will gather at the hospital wing much to madam Pomfrey's dismay

Ron was so scared yesterday to send a letter to the twin and so Ginny had to do it herself, something she didn't let Ron forget all the way to the hospital wing, and finally they arrived,

The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape and the older Dumbledore stood there as Older Hermione explained the plan

"So, we'll drink a potion which will send us back to our time, after that Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore will modify your memory so you forget the fact that we came from the future, any questions?"

"Yes, after we modify their memory what about ours?" Snape asked motioning at him and Dumbledore

"Oh, nothing" Hermione said facing Snape "you should keep your memories, it was you who helped us to make the potion and told us what time the kids were, without your help we wouldn't have been here today" at Snape's nod she turned to the others asking for more questions getting no more, Hermione smiled and extracted some vials from her bag and handed each one of the time traveler one

"I think this is Good bye then" Hermione said sadly "any last words?"

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Scorpius said looking at Harry with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage, Draco rolled his eyes but refrained from saying anything, Harry smiled "I thought you'd ask for that" and handed Scorpius an autographed picture

The look on Scorpius' face matched the look on Dobby's face when he gets new mismatched socks, something Harry thought was very funny

"Okay, everyone's ready" Hermione asked as everyone gave last minute goodbye and gathered around her and at James' count the time traveler drank their potion, once they swallowed them they felt a strange pull behind their navels and disappeared with a loud crack, appearing again twenty three years in the future in headmistress McGonagall's office

It took few seconds for the adults to realize that Hermione, Teddy and Draco were not alone and the kids have returned

Ginny and Harry pulled James and Albus in a bone crushing hug and as Harry fussed about their safety Ginny gave words of relief mixed with threats of punishments for the rest of the summer, Ron held Rose tight saying he would never let her go and while George congratulated his son for the amazing adventure, Angelina listed the punishment for such a stunt

Astoria gave her son a hug that knocked the breath out of him and sobbed saying how much fright he gave her and didn't stop until Scorpius complained she was smothering him

When everyone made sure their kids were okay, they started to leave much to McGonagall and Neville's relief

As Fred made his way out with his parents he glanced a look at James who grinned and pulled something out of his pocket, Fred recognized the little golden thing as a time turner so he grinned back and left, James put the Time turner in his pocket and followed his mom who was listing their punishment one thought on his mind, this is just the beginning

A/N: My first story is finally over *sobs* hope you enjoyed it, and to all those who reviewed, followed, favourited or just read the story thank you

There might be a sequel to this story but I'm not sure about it. Tell me what you think. Bye


End file.
